


Behaving Well

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [22]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Forced Feminization, Formalwear, Threats, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Daisy has to go to a party with Elias. Set during S3.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: TMA October Fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Behaving Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt "formalwear".

"Fuck you," Daisy snarls, crossing her arms. "Choke on teeth."

Elias sighs. "Detective Tonner, aren't you overreacting?"

Daisy grits her teeth, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat and fighting the urge to pace back and forth in Elias's living room. As much as she hates to admit it, the answer is _yes_ ; Elias has definitely asked worse things from her, including babysitting his worthless Archivist. But-

"Is this a turn-on for you?" she snaps, glaring at him. "Humiliating me?"

"Yes, we are definitely overreacting." Elias smiles at her, which makes her want to strangle him. Again, nothing unusual for her, but now the desire to do so is especially strong. "Detective Tonner, you have agreed to do what I tell you to do. Given all the things I could demand from you, asking you to join me for an event and dress up nicely is hardly the most unreasonable request." He raises his eyebrow. "Should I make it unreasonable, detective? Should I ask Basira instead?"

"Oh, going for a low blow already?" Unfortunately, it works. "Fine. Show me what you got."

Elias's smile just widens.

*

The woman who looks back at Daisy from the mirror is- well, still Daisy. The gown she's wearing is a simple black thing, with a draping neckline and straps going behind her neck, their ends resting between her bare shoulder blades. The gown reaches the floor, fitting closely to her body, but it has a slit on the right side that goes all the way up to her thigh, making her feel like a flasher whenever she takes a step. She turns around in front of the mirror, watching the gown move.

It's nothing like her usual style. Daisy likes crisp shirts and suits, leather jackets, trench coats. Yet, wearing this isn't so bad; she likes how sleek the gown is, how it shows off her strong shoulders and arms, the way it feels against her skin. She can't even say she looks bad; very different, yes, but not bad. But she knows her transformation isn't quite complete yet. With a sigh, she looks down at the dresser, and opens the make-up bag.

Daisy doesn't paint her face that much, so she tries not to over do it: she puts a little bit of red on her lips, a little bit of mascara, some foundation. The sweet scents of the products make her smell different, which is weird, but again as she looks at herself from the mirror, it's not so bad. She still looks like Daisy, just a little different.

If she wasn't doing all of this because of Elias, she thinks she might have even enjoyed this little dress-up game. She sneers at her image, reaching up to grasp her hair and pull it out of her face. She has never bothered with anything else with her hair but simple ponytails; that will have to do.

As she binds her hair, there is a rap on the door.

"Knock, knock. May I come in?"

"Help yourself." She eyes the doorway from the mirror as Elias enters, groaning when she sees what he's carrying. "Forget it, I'm _not_ wearing those!*

Basira likes a nice pair of shoes every now and then, so she knows that the things Elias is carrying are called stilettos, and she hates them instantly. A boot with a heel is the fanciest kind of shoe Daisy has ever gone for, and of course Elias couldn't get her that. After all, she can't be _too_ comfortable.

"I think we both know you will," Elias says, his voice almost kind. Bastard. "I tried to go for something that you can walk in. It would be terribly embarrassing to have you wobble around, after all."

"Sure," Daisy mutters, but she takes the heels from Elias, looking down at her bare feet. The dress was the perfect size for her; she hopes the shoes are, too. "If my behavior is such a concern for you, why invite me in the first place?"

She leans down to put the stilettos on, and as creepy as it is, she's relieved when they turn out to be the right size. "Why invite me in the first place at all?" she asks, standing up again. "Why torment your-"

Daisy goes silent when Elias grasps her by the jaw.

"Because it's not torment for _me_ , detective." He pulls her closer, and even though Daisy's fists clench up, she lets him. "See, it pleases me endlessly to see you push down those beastly instincts of yours just to barely pass for a human being. Do you feel like one now, detective? Or will people just see a barely tamed dog in a leash when we walk into that party together?" He smiles at her, brushing his thumb over her lips. "I look forward to finding out, detective. Will Basira be proud of you tonight?"

It takes every ounce of Daisy's self-restraint to not leap for his throat this instant.

He releases her jaw, letting his hand run down to her bare neck, stroking her throat.

"We should give you some jewelry," he says. "A collar would be most fitting, but perhaps too risqué this time around." He looks her in the eyes, and though his mouth is still smiling, his eyes aren't. "Perhaps not the next time."

Then he looks mirthful again, grasping her shoulder as he turns her towards the mirror again.

"So, let's try to behave." He drags his fingertips down her arm before letting her go, ignoring the way her teeth gnash. "Why don't we look into the dresser?"


End file.
